


The Eye of the Fire

by PinkEgoBox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, M/M, Magic, hqmagicfest, idk what else, it's not KageHina i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkEgoBox/pseuds/PinkEgoBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future is not bright or sunny, but there is hope for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eye of the Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xeroxizm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeroxizm/gifts).



> Sorry, English is not my first. I regret everything.

“Kageyama, this place is scary.”

“Shut up and close your eyes. I’ll guide you.” Kageyama closed his own eyes and took a deep breath. Then he opened them -- all three of them -- and looked around. He could see the wasteland clearly, as if he was standing there himself. “Five steps forward. Yeah. Now turn to your left and take ten more steps. No, actually eleven. Your legs are too short.”

“Hey--” Hinata shouted, but stopped abruptly, as if meeting a wall mid-step. “Here, Bakageyama?”

“Yeah, here. Place the anchor.”

Hinata finally opened his eyes and looked under his feet. It was pitch black around, with no traces of light and no vague shapes of objects either. The darkness of the wasteland was absolute.

He could only feel his own hands when he clasped them together -- and then he concentrated, forming a small spark between them. The spark grew more and more until it became a ball of light, not bigger than a baseball, but so bright that it chased the darkness around Hinata away. He smiled, squeezing the anchor in his hands, and then he jumped as high as he could and threw the ball up into the air.

It shone brightly like a small sun, but as far as Hinata could see there was nothing around him. The wasteland was just that -- a cold and empty plain of nothingness. A great chunk of Earth completely ruined by human beings.

“Good job,” Kageyama said, and for once it sounded like he really meant it. “I’ll guide you back to the outpost now, Daichi-san and others are already here.”

 

The future as far as you could see it was nothing bright or sunny. Humanity got more and more gready every day, and it was only fair that one day they had to pay for it.

When the first man decided to use magic to restore the Earth’s resources, such as water or minerals, it took very little time to ruin everything. Magic is not that different from science and it always comes with a price. A price too high for the humankind to pay.

Kageyama was still a kid when the Sun disappeared, but at least he could remember the light and the warmth it gave everyone. It was the kind of aura Hinata gave off: warm and energetic, but also wild and unpredictable. That’s why Hinata was a little bit scary. Kageyama thought he could disappear one day too.

No matter how much they fought and bickered, they actually worked better together. Kageyama was the Guide, the seer who’s mind’s eye could pierce the eternal darkness and find the smallest sources of energy in the wasteland. Hinata was an elementalist who could wield fire. Well, sometimes Kageyama thought his speciality was actually wielding disasters.

His power was amazing though. Hinata left his fireballs wherever they could find any energy left, and in a short while they grew into small Suns tearing the eternal darkness apart. They fed off of energy sources, growing bigger and brighter, giving light and warmth to the life that wanted to reclaim wastelands back. Hinata was their hope or something.

 

The huge dome over the city they lived in was painted in whites and blues to look like cloudy skies. No one was fooled by it though. Kageyama preferred to stay inside the base -- or outside, in the outposts -- so that he couldn’t see the fake skies. There were no windows in his tiny room, but Hinata once drew a very crooked sun on the ceiling above Kageyama’s head. He said it was to cheer Kageyama up in the mornings. Kageyama actually thought it was annoying -- and so endearingly Hinata-like.

They were not friends, just partners, but it was already more that Kageyama had ever had.

Both of them were part of the Karasuno Restoration Base that was in charge of exploring the nearest wastelands. In carefully planned trips they searched for any traces of life outside and tried to cultivate it.

Hinata was a _blessing_.

They clicked with Kageyama almost immediately -- if one can call fighting on their first day on the base ‘clicking’. Although they were among the youngest sourcerers of the base, Sawamura Daichi, the captain of the field troupe, sent them outside almost immediately.

They were a huge success.

It broke the flow of everyday life of Karasuno base, but for the first time since his childhood Kageyama could feel hope growing inside. It was still weak and puny, but it grew steadily like a spark of Hinata’s magic.

 

It actually turned into flames when a week later they returned to the place where Hinata had left the anchor. Kageyama was guiding him from the outpost: Hinata’s magic kept him warm even in the wastelands, where the temperature was always extremely low. Kageyama was a good seer though. The best, actually. At least at the Karasuno Base. Through his mind’s eye he could see in the dark as clearly as in the daylight. The sources of life and energy were like beacons for him, visible from afar.

Kageyama guided other troupe members to them, letting them reach the smallest sparks of life in the wastelands and make them grow.

So, when he guided Hinata to the last anchor they had left, he was really pleased to see that the fireball had turned into a huge heating sphere, covering about a square mile around it. Hinata jumped around in joy, shouting right back to Kageyama’s head.

“Look, look, this source is amazing! Do you see it? I think it’s grass! Kageyama, this is actually grass!! It’s growing!!”

He bent to touch it: tiny greenish sprouts stretching up in their feeble attempt to reach the light. There was no water in sight, but if this greenery was feeding on something, there might be some in the soil. It was not dead. There was still some hope in here.

Kageyama felt the chilling cold of the outpost slowly receding.

 

The troupe returned to the base that night in their highest spirits. It was a small victory, but a big step towards restoration of the Earth. As big as a small base in the middle of nowhere could make, anyway.

“I’m so jealous that you’ve got to see it with your own Eye. The oasis, that is.”

The whole crew was celebrating, with Hinata and Nishinoya -- one of the plant enthusiasts -- singing loudly and Tanaka dancing around them. The captain was discussing the matter with Chief Ukai while drinking something suspicious. Others were either cheering on the singing duo or enjoying an impromptu feast they’d managed to scramble together.

“Suga-san,” Kageyama was sitting in the farthest corner, contemplating on whether he should just leave. He was filled with emotions to the brink and afraid of spilling them -- on someone. His connection with the team was strong now and he struggled to avoid accidental projections outside of work. Suga was a different case though. “I’m sorry I took your place again.”

“No, don’t be. You know I also rely on you in these outings a lot. As long as you bring everyone back intact I can be calm and happy.” He sat down right next to Kageyama, letting their shoulders brush a bit. “Everyone is envious of you two, though. You got to see it, and Hinata even touched the grass with his own hands. I can sense it, can’t you?”

“You know I’m better at seeing, not sensing,” Kageyama mumbled, moving a bit closer to Suga. Their shoulders and forearms were touching mow, a steady warmth of another human being calming Kageyama a lot. “I can show you, if you want. The oasis as I saw it.”

“Mhm,” Suga smiled and let his head fall onto Kageyama’s shoulder. He was soft and heavy against Kageyama’s side and his hair was tickling right under his jaw. “I’d like that, yeah.”

Kageyama turned so that their foreheads were touching and looked inside Suga. He was also a seer, but he didn’t have a mind’s eye, he had a heart of gold, or so to say. He was more attuned to the moods and energy currents around him and literally _sensed_ his way through the darkness of the wasteland.

Suga -- actually, Sugawara Koushi was his full name -- had been the field troupe’s Guide before Kageyama came along. He was the captain’s childhood friend, Daichi relied on him a lot.

They were bound to be enemies and to fight over the Guide’s position, but it so happened that fighting with Hinata took almost all of Kageyama’s time and strength. He just couldn’t find it in himself to fight with anyone else.

And Suga apparently had a heart of gold.

Even being so low on sensing Kageyama could _see_ it clearly that Suga felt left out. But he did his best for the team, catching on their moods and dealing with problems effortlessly. Glueing them together into a real team. It was essential for their work and their survival. _Suga_ was essential.

Suga was a _treasure_.

Kageyama closed his real eyes, remembering the sight he had caught through Hinata’s vision earlier. The piece of wasteland, not dark and empty, but filled with light and different shades of green, the littlest streaks of weed forcing their way up among the rocks. It looked like a miracle even to someone who was used to various kinds of magic.

The miracle of life.

Suga sighed, his breath warm on Kageyama’s cheek. “It’s beautiful. You did a great job and I’m so proud of you.”

It was true, Kageyama could see Suga’s smile even with his eyes closed. Suddenly he felt the urge to kiss that smile and had to back away from Suga, breaking their connection abruptly.

Suga blinked at him with a slight frown. But before he could say anything, Kageyama stood up and took a step back.

“I’m going to sleep now. Goodnight, Suga-san.”

 

Kageyama knew he was not worthy, not yet.

Guiding four or five troupe members through the wasteland simultaneously was not enough. Finding the most powerful source of energy in the whole Karasuno district was not enough. Together with Hinata they came back to the oasis every week: to explore the progress and take some plant samples for Nishinoya. Life was building it’s way through the dead land, but somehow Kageyama felt that it was still not enough.

He wanted to do something bigger, like making the Sun come through instead of replacing it with Hinata’s fireballs. Or building a path to the oasis for everyone who wanted to see it.

For Suga, if he was completely honest with himself. He wanted Suga to see it, wanted to go there together. That, maybe, could make him worthy, Kageyama thought.

 

The life was blooming, really blooming in the oasis. One day, about a month later, Hinata found the first tiny flowers in the grass. It was another small victory, another day of utter joy and wild celebrations on the base. Tanaka and Nishinoya even ran into the city, shouting so loud that their voices echoed under the dome.

“Hinata,” Kageyama stopped him before guiding back to the outpost. “Can you fetch something for me?”

“It’s the first time you’ve asked me for something,” Hinata answered closing his eyes. “Go get it, Bakageyama.”

 

Too nervous to join the party, Kageyama paced down the corridors of the base. He knew Suga would catch on his anxiety sooner or later, but couldn’t find it in himself to approach him first.

“I’m sorry,” the quiet voice startled Kageyama so much, that he jumped. “Whatever I did, that’s causing you so much trouble, I’m sorry.”

Suga was always like this. Too hard on himself and extra patient with Kageyama.

“It’s not you. It’s me. I have something for you.” Kageyama swallowed, holding the item closer to his chest. It was hidden under his jacket, and the bulge it made drew Suga’s gaze to it immediately. “I-- um, it reminded me of you. When I saw it. I thought--”

With his hands sweaty and shaking a bit Kageyama took a plastic cup from under his jacket. The cup was filled with dry soil and one small flower was growing in it. A fluffy greyish dandelion.

“I though you might like it.”

Kageyama was looking at Suga’s old combat boots, suddenly finding their immaculate cleanness fascinating. The corridor was quiet for a long long moment, but then the boots moved, Suga stepped closer and two warm hands encased Kageyama’s shaky ones.

“Tobio,” Suga called. Kageyama shook his head refusing to make eye-contact. “Tobio, it’s beautiful. I really like it. I really like _you_.”

He hadn’t seen it coming. With eyes wide open Kageyama looked up at Suga -- all of his eyes. He could see the slight blush on his cheeks and the light in his eyes. The hope. The affirmation.

Kageyama kissed him. Let their lips brush lightly and their sighs become one. They both had been waiting for this, not really able to attune there abilities together. Suga _saw_ him worthy of this. Kageyama could _sense_ now how many insecurities he actually had. He needed to chase them away.

“I really like you more. I’ll show you.” It was a promise he was determined to keep.

“Okay,” Suga smiled against his lips. “I’m really worried for this fellow you brought me. Can it survive on the base?”

“Ah, Nishinoya-san says it’s possible. If anything, it will be a good sign.” Suddenly self-conscious, Kageyama looked down at their hands, still intertwined around the flower cup. He could feel the warmth spreading through his whole body, and it was quite magical. 

“I still can’t believe it though. You got me a _flower_. Like a real gentleman you are.”

Suga laughed, and although his words made Kageyama’s ears burn, the sound of it made his heart skip a beat.

Yeah, if Suga was a treasure, then Kageyama was going to claim him.

 


End file.
